gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JAlbor
"Sponsored" expert blog Hi Jorge. I think it's a great idea. The only concern I have, being an AMD user, is the nVidia partnership. I would have preferred something brand-agnostic, but beggars can't be chosers. I had actually planned to do something similar after I had an opportunity to do some tesing - more along the lines of just getting it to run on a budget, rather than optimizing for the high end, since I would be limited by the hardware I have available to me. I'm actually expecting my AMD video card upgrade to arrive today or tomorrow. :) smurfy (coms) 22:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) No thanks, I'd rather put my wiki focus here. Leo68 (talk) 02:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Blog Sure, go for it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:55, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar account block Evidence of impersonation? I wasn't particularly a fan of the account but apparently they verified their authenticity on Brandon Rhea's request last month. What has changed? smurfy (coms) 20:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Smurfynz! We verified through other Rockstar sources directly that this user had created a fake account to deceive our authentication process. We take impersonation very seriously, be impersonating as an industry rep or another user, hence the ban. If the user thinks this is misunderstanding, they are welcome to email me directly at jorge@wikia-inc.com. We want to be absolutely certain our communities are not deceived or taken advantage of, hence this extra bit of caution. Hope this answers your question! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Jorge, sorry to dredge this up 2 months later, but I was doing a bit of user/groups poking around and noticed that we still have this fake account in our "Authenticated" group. As seen here. Can this be removed? smurfy (coms) 11:54, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey Smurfynz. His rights have been removed for some time, so it looks like it's a bug that he's still appearing in the authenticated list. I'll look into asap. Thanks for pointing it out. ::::Jorge (profile)•(talk) 15:58, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good day sir, I apologise for once again bringing this matter up so long after the event, but it seems as though the fake account "RockstarPressUK" is still listed as an "Authenticated" user, despite the fact that "Smurfynz" reported the bug almost three months ago (as I send this message). May I ask when the bug might be resolved? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:21, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, I am quite certain that I have cleared my browser's cache. I am looking at the link posted by "Smufynz" on the 13th of July 2015, which I have reposted here, and as far as I can see, "RockstarPressUK" is still listed as an "Authenticated" user. Please try checking the link. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::You are welcome. I hope to see the user removed from the list soon. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:42, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion Opportunity Yeah, that still sounds pretty cool. Go for it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:42, May 14, 2015 (UTC)